


If It Means That Much to You

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes a letter to John</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Means That Much to You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by A Day To Remember, some of the lyrics also may have found their way into the letter...

_‘I know you don’t feel right when I’m leaving, but I can’t come back home. Not yet, I can’t see you until this is all over. I don’t even know why I’m writing this, as you’ll never actually read this, but it felt… Right?  
I’m sorry I did what I had to do, it was important to keep you safe though. It had to be me, or I’d lose everything that I held dear. I’d lose everything, no everyone that made me feel alive. Human, even.   
I saw you in the graveyard, heard every word you said and oh how I want to come home. But I can’t, even if it was the one thing I wanted most. That in and of itself would be a lie, because the one thing I want most is you. I want to hold you and never let go again, to kiss away the tears I know you’ve shed because of me.  
I hope you’re good tonight, I know I’m not. My hands shake with the emotions I never show as I write this. Because while this pains me, I can’t begin to imagine how you are coping. I’ll return to you someday after I take care of everything, that I promise. – SH’_

Sherlock set his pen down, eyes lidding and letting out a breath.


End file.
